A Night With the Wolves
by sarina-chan
Summary: Reikaku bandits tax a high price. Actually, Sarina-chan needed an excuse to write a lemon to see if she could without passing out from blood loss.
1. Part 1

A Night With the Wolves  
  
"Hey honey...serve me a drink," a fat, drunk man called to the  
strawberry-blond in the corner of the room.  
"I'm not the bar maid," the weary youth helped herself to another drink. Stricken with sorrow, the young woman hovered over her fifth mug.  
"Then dance for us! I bet you look good without all those layers on!" a younger man approached her eyeing the chords holding together her manly shirt.  
Jaw clenched, her jade eyes burned holes through the pest. "Leave me alone," she growled.  
Still, the boy remained. "Come on honey. Show us a little leg," he cooed as his hand clutched her loose-fitting pants.  
Before he could register anything, she grasped his wrist rubbing his bones together for added emphasis. "I told you to leave me alone," her voice was intense.  
"What 'er you gonna do Kouji?" the fat man looked toward the second in command.  
Running his fingers through his blue hair, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. "The kid deserved it," he smiled.  
"The kid" yelped when she let him go. Running to his comrades, he rubbed his sore wrist.  
As if suffering a headache, her hands roughly rubbed her face and combed through her hair. As if on cue, the woman who owned the bar  
approached causing the maiden to smile knowingly.  
"Dear...you've had enough," the robust woman took the girl's hand as she sat in a nearby chair, "drinkin' your worries away isn't gonna bring them back."  
"I know Mikai-san," she rested her head on the table as she fingered her father's amulet.  
"You've got that nasty headache again don't you..." the wise woman recognized the girl's avoidance of light.  
"Aa..." she covered her eyes with her free arm.  
"I'll make up my remedy Teiki," her bones creaked as she rose from the chair.  
"Arigato Mikai-san..." the girl groaned.  
As she passed, Kouji grabbed the arm of the older woman, "you know that girl?"  
"Aye..." she glared at the young man.  
"I've never seen her before..." he pressed.  
"She's been in hiding...her family was killed by your rivals..." she poked the bandit in the ribs, "I'd suggest your men stay away from her. She's very angry right now."  
"I'm not scared of a girl," he boasted.  
"Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you," she winked as she left the youth's company.  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!" was the cry just before a  
dark haired bandit hit the wall.  
Shocked, Kouji's attention jolted back to the girl. Once again, her arm covered her eyes as her fingers fidgeted with her necklace. Shifting, he stared at his less then intelligent comrade.  
"What d'ya do?" he lightly kicked the young man and bent to meet his glazed stare.  
"I taxed her for her necklace..." he managed to say before passing out.  
"Baka..." Kouji turned to stare at the girl again.  
"I told you," the cheery bar mistress reemerged carrying "the remedy."  
Too loudly, a mug was slammed onto the table, "drink up dear!"  
Gratefully, pale fingers brought her medicine to her mouth.  
"You know..." Mikai looked toward the unconscious lad, "you  
shouldn't over do it when you're in this condition."  
The girl chuckled, "thank you Mikai-san. You really don't have to trouble yourself over me like this."  
Brushing a lock of graying hair behind her ear, the older woman  
smiled, "well, I'm the closest thing to family you've got right now dear...and I take care of family. Don't you forget that."  
Teiki smiled gently at her surrogate mother as she set down the mug.   
"How do you feel now?" the woman asked.  
"I feel better," the girl drawled before everything went black.  
"You killed her!" Kouji gawked from behind Mikai.   
"Nah...that's just the remedy doing its stuff," she motioned for the lad to pick the girl up and follow.  
Carrying his burden bridal style, he followed the short woman up the stairs and to the left. Teiki's long braid tempted him slightly as it tickled his arm. He wanted to pull on it, but she was asleep so he wouldn't get the reaction he so craved.  
"Don't worry about jostling her or anything. She's out cold," Mikai assured him as she lit the only lamp in the simple room, "just set her on the futon dear."  
With a shrug and an evil smile, he dropped her onto the hard surface. He felt rewarded when he witnessed the look of displeasure coming from the woman's face.   
"I said don't worry about jostling her...I didn't mean you could drop her!" she smacked him.  
He continued to smile defiantly as he noticed she was still "out." Curled up in a little ball, the old woman tried to loosen the girl's clothing so she would be more comfortable.  
"Do you mind? I'm gonna get her ready for bed," Kouji was glared at.  
"No...I don't mind at all..." he smirked as he leaned against the wall facing the two women.  
Scoffing, Mikai untied the girl's shirt to apply the rest of the remedy. Gently, the ointment was massaged into the girl's chest as her shoes were removed and thrown across the room.   
"What's that?" the young man knelt beside the older woman and  
moved to touch where the ointment had been placed.   
She swiped at his wandering hand, "this will warm her Chi. She needs to strengthen her blood."  
"Oh..." he sat cross legged and continued to watch as the girl was prepared for bed.   
"Help me sit her up...since you decided to stay and all," he was instructed.  
The looseness of her clothing gave him a good view as he lifted her torso off the futon. When Mikai finished putting the ointment away, she returned with a underused brush.  
"I swear. This girl never does anything with her hair. It's amazing she was able to grow it out this long," she began to undo the girl's braid.  
The damp locks fell down her back in a kinky mass framing her pale, freckled face. A peaceful smile spread over her features as the kindly woman began brushing the strawberry mane. As the brush smoothed the wild hair, the dampness retreated leaving behind only rich color. Her lips slightly parted, Teiki breathed her approval to the simple act.   
Kouji fell silent as he watched her lips welcome air. Continuing to hold her up for the old woman, silky strands brushed against his skin. His hazel eyes wandered from her softened facial features to her scarred hands. Her chest rose and fell with each breath making his view all the more enjoyable.  
A small silver and jade amulet gently rested just above her breast. It looked expensive and antique...The little trinket would be worth a lot of money...  
Kouji was ripped from his thoughts when Mikai coldly informed him that he could leave. With a smirk, he held out his hand waiting for some reward for his trouble.  
Golden eyes stared at him with contempt. Then, at his hand which was still presented before her.   
"Okay, okay, I'll let you have a free drink, but only you," she  
relinquished.  
A smirk set upon his face, he followed her out of the room purposely leaving the door open. As the two traveled down the dark hallway, Kouji drifted further and further behind the older woman until he was sure he was alone in that part of the inn.  
Brushing his unruly bangs out of his face, he turned around to go back down the hallway. With a grin, he leaned against the doorframe waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Silently, he kneeled next to the sleeping girl. Hazel orbs narrowed with concentration as he fingered the jade jewel laying between her breasts. In one swift movement, he unfastened the silver chain and left her side. Lingering at the doorway, he smiled at the sleeping figure, "thanks for the taxes Teiki." 


	2. Part 2

A Night With the Wolves (Part 2)  
  
Teiki woke to the sounds of Mikai's inn opening for business. Children played as their parents checked in or out. Men groaned as their hangovers claimed their bodies in the rooms surrounding her own. The sound of the old woman herself sweeping the area surrounding the front door.  
  
As if it were routine, she reached for her necklace. Her fingers frantically scratched her skin in her attempt to find her precious keepsake. Failing to find it on her body, she began searching for it amongst the folds of her bed.  
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to remember where she could have put it. Memories of the evening surged through her mind. 'Okay...she gave me the remedy and...GAH!!' she thought to herself in frustration.  
  
As she attempted to calm herself, she blankly stared at her  
surroundings when a wave of realization hit her. "How did I get in my  
room...with only one bruise?" she winced as she adjusted to lean more on her uninjured hip.  
  
Inspecting for the familiar scratch marks she always seemed to  
accumulate after Mikai's attempts to drag her up the stairs, she stared at the unflawed skin on her arm in confusion.  
  
"How did she get me up the..." her eyes widened, "Did she get one of those guys to do it?"  
  
Out of habit, her fingers gravitated toward the former location of her necklace only to merely scratch the skin. As that single spot grew more raw, her eyes narrowed.  
  
* * *  
  
Jintao squinted as his head throbbed from the light of dawn to find his body had been plastered to the wall.  
  
"Where is it!?" a feminine voice threatened.  
  
"Huh?" he groaned.  
  
"Where's my necklace? Which one of you bastards took my  
necklace?!" she shook him to get him to talk.  
  
The dark haired youth looked about to find his colleagues sprawled about the floor as if they'd been thrown in those positions. "Ask Kouji..." he managed to get out before he was dropped.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door.  
  
"Hello ...Who's there...It's me...Well, I haven't seen you in awhile...No kidding...Would you like to come in?...Yes I would. thank you..." he was greeted by one utterly confused facial expression.  
  
Teiki shook her head to remove the present air of incomprehension. Scratching the raw, reddened area just above her breast, her eyes narrowed.  
  
Suddenly, a soft, muscular body launched itself at the young man. Seeing the devastation around him, Kouji easily dodged the assault. Swinging his arm around, he held the girl's wrist behind her back and pressed her to the wall.  
  
"Where's my father's necklace??" she growled.  
  
"I gave it to the boss," he chuckled tightening his hold on her limb and pressing against her till he felt her wince.  
  
"It's mine. Give it back," she tried to struggle.  
  
"You've gotta earn it," Kouji smiled as he whispered in her ear.  
  
Swallowing, she guessed what he meant by "earning it". She tried not to tremble as se made her decision, 'that necklace is all I have left of my family. It's worth more to me then anything else in the world. If I have to sacrifice my body to get it...No...That would break Mikai's heart. I have to fight this...! They can't do anything to me. If they did, Mikai-san wouldn't serve them anymore. Still...if it comes down to it, I'll have to give it up.'  
  
Head lowered, she mumbled, "I'll do whatever it takes to get that necklace back."  
  
Keeping her arm behind her back, he pushed her out the door. "Good decision," he whispered as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and kissed her neck letting his tongue run along her shoulder blade before continuing down the stairs.  
  
Pulling her to the side, he once again leaned close to her ear, "I need to sneak you past MIkai. You make a sound and you don't get your precious necklace."  
  
Nodding, she tried to breath as he nonchalantly brushed his lips against her skin.  
  
"The boss doesn't really like girls, but I think he'll like you," he spoke letting his breath raise the little hairs on the back of her neck.  
  
After surveying the area, the two made their way along the hallway toward the door. Teiki couldn't help but snicker to herself as they neared the exit, 'I was right. They can't really hurt me. He merely threatened to keep the necklace when he could have threatened my life. He doesn't want to lose access to his favorite drinking house.'  
  
The familiar sound of her name being yelled pulled Teiki out of her thoughts. Mikai-san would be concerned if her little helper didn't answer soon.  
  
"Let me go," she whispered to her captor, her tone authoritative rather then pleading, "if I don't answer her, she'll wonder."  
  
"How do I know that?" he pulled her toward the wall.  
  
"You still wanna be able to drink here...don't you?" she challenged.  
  
Glaring, he let go of her arm and kicked as a pile of imaginary dirt, 'Damnit! If this wasn't the only drinkin' house in town...!'  
  
She smiled and left to respond to her friend.  
  
"What took you so long child!?" the old woman shrieked.  
  
"I was looking for my necklace. Did you see it?" she pleaded, her face stricken with fear.  
  
"Oh honey...you lost your father's necklace??" she bit her lip, "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"  
  
"Yes..." she scratched at her chest.  
  
"Don't do that," Mikai swiped at the girl's hand, "you're breaking the skin."  
  
"I can't help it," she fiddled with her shirt.  
  
"Don't worry dear," Mikai stroked the girl's cheek, "we'll find it."  
  
"Thank you...What did you call me for?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe who just quit!" the older woman suddenly  
became enraged.  
  
"Kilao?" the strawberry-blond gave a wear, sarcastic smile.  
  
"Yes! Honey, I hate to put this on you now, but I need you to work tonight," was the request.  
  
"You want me to waitress!" Teiki screamed.  
  
"Now...it's just for tonight," Mikai waved her hands in front of her, "I think you'll fit into her dress."  
  
"A DRESS?? Mikai, I don't wear dresses!"  
  
"When you work here, you do," the woman's voice commanded as she picked up a simple garment.  
  
Teiki gulped, taking the tan dress in her hands.  
  
"Try it on. If it doesn't fit, you can wear pants. Deal?"  
  
"Deal..." they shook hands, "Is Seki the bouncer tonight?"  
  
"Teiki...he's the bouncer every night," Mikai looked confused.  
  
"You know how much I hate that guy. He gives me the creeps. How  
many times did Kilao have to sleep with him to get him to be half-way civil to her?" she began to strip down and slip into the dress.  
  
"Well...I'm sorry you don't like him, but-"   
  
"I'd do a better job at keeping the peace then he ever could," she struggled to tie the bodice together.  
  
"Well...men tend to be intimidated by men. Our customers would walk all over you...literally...and you know it," Mikai took over the act of tightening the chord on Teiki's dress.  
  
"It doesn't fit," she gave up on trying to breath, "face it  
Mikai-san...I'm fat."  
  
"No...you're not. You just have more muscle then Kilao does and your figure isn't all stickly like hers...Turn around," she backed up to look at her surrogate daughter critically.  
  
"I can barely move..."  
  
"It looks fine...You're over-exaggerating to get out of wearing a dress."  
  
Teiki growled and gave up on trying to convince Mikai to let her wear her usual attire. 


	3. Part 3

A Night With the Wolves (Part 3)  
  
Glowering, Teiki was pushed into the drinking room. Her usually  
bound hair loosely hung over her shoulders. Her cheeks were reddened from the "beauty treatment" Mikai had performed on her, consisting of several moderately painful pinches. Kilao's dress clung to the hourglass-figured blond pulling in all the obvious places.  
  
"Be careful," were Mikai's last words before several full mugs were placed on the youth's tray.  
  
Biting her tongue, she tried to breath, 'Must be polite...Don't pick a fight with the customers...Try to act like a girl...You can do this...'  
  
Opening her eyes, she shyly smiled at the gawking males, 'Oh  
yeah...these guys again...That's just what I need...'  
  
"Hey...Where's Kilao?!" a short, red-head approached her.  
  
"She quit. You get me tonight," she handed out her last mug with a fake smile.  
  
"Well then," he goosed her, "What's you name?"  
  
Fist clenched at her side, she twitched as the gold flecks in her eyes flashed momentarily. She had been warned of this. By taking the black-haired, sluts place, it would be assumed she'd be just as easy.  
  
Kouji snickered as he watched her try to control her anger, 'she has a lot of spirit. Genrou will have fun with this one.'  
  
Determined, Teiki made her way back to the kitchen for bread and cheese when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She yelped as she was pulled into the lap of a smelly, gray-eyed brute.  
  
"Wha' d'ya say your name was gorgeous?" he patted her rump as he spoke with a sultry grin on his face.  
  
"Teiki. Let go of me," she attempted to get up only to be held tight.  
  
Stretching his luck to the limit, the drunken man slid his plump hand up her thigh. With a twitch, her fist made contact with his nose.  
  
"Teiki! Get your ass in here NOW!" an unfortunately familiar voice called from the backroom.  
  
Lips pursed, eyes closed, Teiki's vein popped as her fist remained in contact with the man's sinus area. The pervert's hands went into convulsions as pain overwhelmed his facial region. Finally free, she removed herself from his lap to speak with the hired help.  
  
A tall man with bright red hair passed her on her way out. Seeing as she was the waitress for the night, she paused to regard the young man. "Can I get you anything?" she plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"Who'er you?" he stared into her jade eyes.  
  
"I'm Teiki...Kilao quit this morning," she hugged her tray close. 'This guy's kinda cute...'  
  
"Get me a dri-Kouji!!!!"  
  
"Genrou!!!"  
  
Her eyes widened as she witnessed what seemed to be a customary  
happy dance. Blinking several times, she decided to get both of them a drink.  
  
* * *  
  
A scowl set upon her face, she glared at the man before her.  
  
"Teiki..." he growled, "you do not hit customers!!"  
  
"Well, how would you like it if some guy grabbed  
you're...NEVERMIND!!" she threw up her hands in frustration.  
  
"I don't care if they decide to frisk you on top of a table! They're our best customers!!" he shook her for added emphasis.  
  
Enraged, the girl pushed him into the wall, "don't you dare touch me!"  
  
"Why don't you try acting like a girl! Maybe you'd find a husband!!"  
  
"I don't need a husband jackass!! And when the hell did married life come into this conversation!!?"  
  
"Listen to you!! Your language is horrible!! You're like a...a...FOREST ABOUT TO BURST INTO FLAMES AT ANY SECOND!!!"  
  
"WELL I HOPE YOU'RE HUNTING IN ME WHEN I DO!!" 'Did I  
mean to say that...' "YEAH!!!"  
  
"You know...You're the reason she hates men Seki," Mikai walked in carrying a basket full of bread.  
  
"I don't hate men! I just hate HIM...and a majority of the guys in this whole DAMN VILLAGE!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the door, several men gathered to hear the outcome of the debate.  
  
"Genrou...she sounds like you," Kouji snickered.  
  
"Shut up!" the said youth pressed his ear to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Would you two quit this lovers quarrel," Mikai stepped between them in an attempt to hold Teiki back.  
  
"For it to be a lover's quarrel, I'd have to at least like her!" Seki spat, "In order for me to like HER, she'd have to be a girl!"  
  
"What the F- do you call these?!!" she grasped her breasts.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't touch something I didn't know how to use," his brown eyes pierced through her.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE OUTTA HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" she broke free of Mikai's hold.  
  
Suddenly, a rather average looking, brown-haired man flew through the flimsy, double doors to land in the middle of the room. From the depths of the kitchen emerged a young woman with the look of death in her eyes.  
  
Fire seemed to shoot from those jade orbs as she lifted him half-way off the ground, "GET YOUR F-ING, UGLY ASS OUT NOW!!!"  
  
She dragged his bleeding carcass outside and slammed the door shut. Ignoring the staring eyes she mumbled something about perverted scum on her way back to the kitchen.  
  
"Teiki...that was our bouncer..." Mikai handed her two jugs of sake and a plate of bread and cheese.  
  
"We don't need protection like that...that...BASTARD!" she slammed a sharpened knife onto the wooden cutting board which accompanied the loaf of bread.  
  
Mikai sighed as she began mixing another large bowl of batter, "just don't get into any more fights tonight dear. I don't think my furniture can take it."  
  
"Unless he comes back, you won't have a problem," she adjusted her tight bodice before picking up the tray.  
  
Tucking a rag in her front pocket, she exited the kitchen with a scowl still set upon her face. "Here's your damn drinks," she slammed the jugs on the table in front of the two men.  
  
Stopping short, she coughed before faking a shy smile. "sorry...is there anything else I can get you?" her voice was cynically controlled.  
  
"Genrou-kun...I like her better then Kilao..." a man whispered from across the table.  
  
Overhearing the side comment, Teiki blushed and grinned, suddenly unsure of herself. Her features softened as she asked her question, this time sincerely. The blue-haired youth shook his head, smiling flirtatiously before continuing his conversation with his amber-eyed friend.  
  
'I take back that comment I said earlier...he's REALLY cute...' she smiled at the red-head before leaving to clean up after her fight.  
  
"Hey Genrou...that's the girl that wants her necklace back. I told'er she'd have to earn it," Kouji snickered in the direction of the girl who was presently on her hands and knees.  
  
"Earn it?" he laughed before finishing off the jug, "then I guess I shouldn't get too wasted."  
  
"It's good to know what you're doing," Kouji drank off the last of his jug, "MORE SAKE TEIKI!!"  
  
"ALREADY!?" she looked up to see the two men holding up their  
jugs. 


	4. Part 4

Note: HELLO...MY NAME IS EVIL!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I know some of you have asked me to make my chapters longer, but I have an unwritten rule that says I don't like to write chapters that are over four pages long...so DEAL WITH IT! Anyway...on with the show!! *smiles*  
  
A Night With the Wolves (Part 4)  
  
"You gonna be okay cleanin' up, Teiki?" the golden-eyed woman  
wiped her hands on her skirt.  
  
"I'll be fine," was the cheery response.  
  
"Okay then..." Mikai stopped at the door to regard her helper, "Dear I want you to know you really helped me out today. You're a good worker."  
  
The strawberry-blond blushed as she finished washing down the last table, "Night Mikai..."  
  
"Night Teiki," the older woman yawned taking a step toward the stairs.  
  
Busily, the hazel eyed girl inspected the work to be done in the kitchen before rolling up her sleeves and digging in. After filling a bucket with hot water, she began washing the many dishes and mugs the customers had decided to trash. She didn't even notice when a figure entered the spacious room and leaned against the wall.  
  
Genrou crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her work. Her hair had been loosely pulled into a ponytail to avoid contact with the dirt and grim on the dishes. Soapy hands tried to avoid her face as she wiped moisture from her brow. As if in disgust, she savagely dried her hands on her skirt and grabbed her bodice in contempt. Eyebrow raised, he watched her untie the chord and breath a sigh of relief.  
  
'Should I really expose myself this much...' she thought to herself, 'knowing the guys I had to deal with tonight..."the boss" would probably love it. I wonder when he's supposed to show up...'  
  
She began to dry off the dishes when she noticed the moon shining through the window. With a smile, she reached for her pendent only to scratch at the raw area. Extra moisture tried to overwhelm her eyes as she itched the reddened spot.  
  
'Dad...I know you probably hate me for doing this, but I promised you I wouldn't lose that necklace. Everything you've ever given me, I managed to lose...I'm not gonna lose this. I'll do anything in my power to get it back. If that means I have to have sex with this guy...,' she gulped, 'I guess that's what I'll have to do...'  
  
With an extra glance at the moon, she turned and began putting the dishes away. Blinking several times, a small stream of tears fell down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I promise Dad...I'll get that necklace back...even if it's the last thing I do." Frustrated that she was unable to control the shedding of tears, she slammed her fist on to the counter top.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms trapped her. Startled, she turned to come face to face with amber eyes and laughing fangs.  
  
"G-Genrou..."   
  
He smiled at the wet trail winding its way down her cheek, "so...you want your necklace back hun?"  
  
"H-hai..." she was beginning to feel claustrophobic as he leaned toward her.  
  
"I don't know if I want to give it back. I kinda like it," his breath was hot on her flesh. Gripping her jaw, he forced her mouth to open slightly, "if you're nice, I won't hurt you and you'll get your precious necklace back."  
  
Teiki closed her eyes, waiting for the worst, when she felt soft lips touch hers. Slowly, his tongue invited itself into her mouth as the hand that once gripped her jaw gently cupped her face.   
  
'He's not hurting me? Come on Teiki...pretend like this is a man that you love. He said it himself...If I don't struggle or anything, he won't hurt me. I have to earn my necklace back...' she convinced herself as she wrapped her arms around him her fingers making circular patterns on the back of his neck.  
  
'She's kissing back?? This never happened before...' he pressed  
against her wrapping strong arms around her waist as his thumb massaged its way down her spine.   
  
Not sure of what else to do, she let her fingers run through his bright, orange hair. His hand followed the line of her body till it began to rub her thigh causing her to wrap her leg around him. He briefly sucked on her lower lip before dipping her over the edge of the counter. Gathering her skirt, his fingers caressed her bare skin as his lips and tongue created a wet trail down to her neck. Rapidly breathing, her tense hands wandered over his back and through his hair. He lapped at the raw area of her chest causing her to gasp and roughly massage his neck and scalp.   
  
Genrou controlled a snicker when he saw Teiki's passionately  
clenched eyes. His nail ran along the underside of her thigh rewarding him a soft moan. Grinning, he untied his jacket and pressed himself between her legs. Once again, his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. His free arm lifted her from counter as the other continued to rub her bare skin.  
  
Suddenly, Teiki's eyes snapped open as she heard a creaking noise just above her. Someone was awake. Genrou followed her line of sight to the ceiling as he broke the kiss. With a growl, he separated himself from her. Visions of the bar mistress finding him in the kitchen with her surrogate daughter filled his mind.   
  
His amber eyes barely looked her over before his arm wrapped around her thigh and swung her over his shoulder. He heard her murmur, "good idea," as he silently sped out of the building.  
  
"Look..." he whispered placing her feet on the ground, "only my buddy and I know about the place I'm taking you to." He circled around her after presenting a black bandanna, "I can't have you telling any of my secrets," he breathed in her ear before her world went dark.  
  
The feeling of being lifted overcame her shortly after the bandanna had covered her eyes. An arm wrapped tightly around her thighs, lifted her off the ground, and slung her over his shoulder. His head turned several times before a swift sprint toward some destination began.   
  
Wind and twigs whipped past her bare legs as she felt herself go uphill. Feeling herself bounce against his back, she gripped his jacket for support. The sound of nighttime animals rustling in the trees echoed throughout the apparent forest.   
  
As if no time had gone by, the breeze of their swift travel stopped abruptly accompanied shortly after by the sound of a door sliding open. Teiki's head twitched to pick up any clues as to their whereabouts. Obviously they were inside. The door closing and the lack of cold night air was a pretty big clue to that.   
  
Her guess was justified even more when she felt strong hands guide her down to a mat. Her fingers busily felt the mattress now pressing against her back. She heard a snicker as she was almost gently told not to touch the bandanna yet.   
  
Soon the sound of a large amount of material being dropped to the floor caused her hands to subconsciously cover the exposed portion of her chest. A manly chuckle accompanied the removal of those hands which was soon followed by a warm weight that could only be made by a human.   
  
Once again, Teiki felt her skirt get lifted as familiar massaging motions forced her leg to wrap around the creator of the weight. Lips touched hers as a free hand was raised to the level of her eyes. Fingers teased her by running along and underneath the black cloth as the young man kissed and nipped his way to the sensitive spot near her ear.   
  
Teiki, frustrated, squirmed to release her eyes from their black hell. This caused the man to chuckle once more before claiming her mouth to silence her low growl.   
  
'If I keep this up, she might start crying outta anger. I've never done this with a willing girl...It should be fun,' he grinned as his hand stroked her bare leg. 


	5. Part 5

A Night With The Wolves - Part 5  
  
Kouji rose from his spot on the floor to eye his men. True, he had been   
drinking, but he wasn't so drunk that he needed to sleep it off just   
yet. Actually, he and Genrou had purposely not surpassed their limit so   
that they could further enjoy the new waitress' assets. Though he had   
no intention of sharing the girl, she was for Genrou and no one else,   
but that didn't mean he couldn't watch. With that in mind, he stretched   
before heading out the door.  
  
As Kouji neared the staircase, he heard the distinct sound of rustling   
fabric and heavy breathing. Genrou was taking off his jacket as he   
always did before getting down to business with a woman. She wasn't   
crying? By the sounds coming from the kitchen, she was enjoying his   
friend's ministrations. Kouji could even hear his friend growl with   
passion, which he never heard.  
  
Growing more and more excited at the mere thought of watching a woman   
in the midst of passion, Kouji quickly descended the stairs. A creak.   
One of his men was moving upstairs. The mood broke like a prized   
possession after letting a child "look" at it. The couple in the   
kitchen were moving as if rushed. Most likely, they were leaving.   
Turning around, Kouji determinedly stalked up the stairs to deal with   
the one making all the racket.  
  
* * *  
  
Her fingers shaking with nervousness, Teiki explored the folds of   
Genrou's shirt. "What are you doing…?" he teased while running his   
index finger underneath her blind fold. Faintly, she smiled at him   
before unbuttoning and sliding his shirt down his shoulders. Genrou   
helped her work the garment off his body with an impressed grin. He   
raised himself slightly to allow her room to explore his chest, which   
she did with almost shy fervor.   
  
Calloused fingers tickled their way down the contours of his chest.   
Blinded by the bandanna, her sense of touch heightened to appease her   
curiosity. "You haven't answered me…" he growled when she grazed his   
nipple.  
  
"Making the best of the situation." She leaned forward placing an open   
kiss on his jaw and chin. "I would rather enjoy myself then simply let   
myself be taken," she whispered against his skin before awarding him   
with another sucking kiss. Genrou raised his eyebrows at her answer. So   
she wasn't willing, but she was going along with it anyway.   
Interesting.  
  
Disregarding his earlier thought to keep her frustrated with the blind   
fold, Genrou fingered the cloth once again. Almost idly, he let his   
hand cup the back of her head to lift it off the mat and let the knot   
loosen. He attacked her lips as the bandanna slipped off her eyes only   
to be flung across the room. Teiki's nails ran over the taut muscles   
occupying Genrou's back telling him that despite her vision's freedom,   
she was still trying her best to enjoy herself.  
  
If she was willing to enjoy herself, Genrou decided he was willing to   
allow her to enjoy herself. With that in mind, he became conscious of   
whether he was pleasing not just his own needs, but hers as well. His   
eyes crept open as his mouth left a wet trail down to her chest.   
Genrou lapped at the former resting place of the amulet in question.   
His fingers roughly pulled at the chords tying her bodice together   
until he was able to take pleasure in the first of her main assets.  
  
Running his fingers lightly over her bosom he watched with fascination   
as she shuddered at his touch. With a smirk, he bent to explore the   
newly exposed flesh with his mouth and tongue. Teiki pressed Genrou to   
her bosom basking in the sensations he was giving her. His hand,   
meanwhile, crept further up her skirt tickling the sensitive skin of   
her inner thigh. Teiki gasped eliciting an amused chuckle from Genrou.   
  
* * *  
  
Kouji stood with his foot upon the shoulder of one of his fellow   
bandits as he gave a victory pose. "Do you have any idea what your   
little bathroom break did?!"  
  
"Ugh…" was the poor man's only reply.  
  
Refreshed by his slight display of violence, the second in command   
left the "hangover room". Slowly, he crept down the stairs and down   
the hall to the kitchen where Genrou and his tasty morsel were just   
doing wonderful things to each other only moments before. 'Did they go   
to the hut?' he thought as he made his way to the door. There was only   
one way to find out.  
  
* * *  
  
Genrou's eyes narrowed as his captive hovered above him. How did he end   
up on his back? Wasn't he supposed to be the one in charge? And yet,   
there she was straddling him, running her fingers down his chest,   
tasting and nibbling and feeling.  
  
Teiki moved her hair over her shoulder as she played with the contours   
of his abdomen. His hands ran over her bare legs up to her hips in   
circular, massaging strokes. Giving him an evil smirk, she blatantly   
grazed his sides with her nails causing him to briefly writhe. "What   
are you doing?!"  
  
"Tickling you," her voice became silky and dark. "You don't like it?"   
Once again, she lightly grazed the right spot to make him jolt.   
Laughing, she issued an all out onslaught upon the leader of the   
bandits. Between growling with frustration, groaning with pleasure as   
her thighs squeezed to keep him in line, and laughing from her torture   
of choice, Genrou tried desperately to turn the tables on the woman.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Hello…Who is it? It's Kouji your   
best friend…Ah, Kouji come right on in!!"  
  
"Kouji…" The battle paused to regard the door which was about to be   
opened.  
  
Seeing as the garment wasn't doing any good anymore considering the   
position of Genrou's hands and the state of her bodice, Teiki nearly   
tore the dress off her body. "Ariga-" With an evil glint in her eye,   
she hurled the heavy fabric at the half-opened door.  
  
"Go away!!" Genrou laughed at the sight of his friend with a dress over   
his head before realizing the state of undress the woman straddling him   
was in. Suddenly, Teiki yelped as the tables were turned.  
  
With a look of masculine pride, the captor hovered over his captive.   
"Your turn." His eyes narrowed as he paid her back for her earlier   
assault. Much to Genrou's delight, Teiki writhed and laughed without   
restriction. He attacked her body finding that no matter what he   
tickled, he was awarded with the same unashamed display.  
  
Shocked, to say the least, that his entrance had been interrupted so   
rudely, Kouji sank to the floor. Moving the skirt over, he witnessed a   
war between man and woman. Genrou was merciless in his attack as her   
legs tried desperately to flail, yet with all this she seemed to be   
enjoying herself.  
  
Once again, the tables turned as a pair of pants found their way across   
the room on top of Kouji's head. He moved this to the side as well to   
find the two in the midst of a rather intimate, heated kiss. An   
uncharacteristic moan escaped from his friend's mouth accompanied by   
the wonderful whimpering of the woman beneath him. One arm was wrapped   
firmly around her body, while the other explored somewhere beyond   
Kouji's line of sight. By the growing vocalizations and clenched eyes   
of the waitress, he could guess where Genrou's fingers were playing.  
  
Just then, the hand in question found its way out into the open.   
Usually to taunt the girl in question, Genrou tasted the juices right   
in front of her. This time however, he merely wiped his fingers off on   
the mat as his eyes studied her face. She bit her lip as if in pain.   
Genrou waited his breath coming in slow, steady gasps. Teiki swallowed   
hard before a soft kiss was placed on her parted lips. As if he were   
being careful not to hurt her, Genrou started out slowly. Feminine eyes   
clenched shut while her captor bent to whisper in her ear. He softly   
kissed her exposed neck before more words were exchanged.  
  
Kouji realized, then, that his friend wasn't just having his fun with   
the woman as payment for taxes. He was actually making love to her.   
Even if it was a one night stand, he was taking his time with her as if   
he didn't want her to regret anything in the morning.   
  
A rhythm had been established. The two rocked in time, their mouths'   
locked in a gasping kiss. Genrou was still holding out; he hadn't   
reached his pace yet. Kouji's eyes widened as his friend sped the tempo   
up. Teiki arched as her head was thrown back, yet she still had not   
climaxed. It was the most amazing display Kouji had ever seen, even   
from his own escapades. Genrou's eyes blazed, a yell of triumph   
tumbling from his lips as his woman arched completely off the mat. The   
two collapsed in a tangled heap of sweat and passion. Though it was   
obvious the two were beyond exhausted, they continued to exchange   
fevered kisses and impassioned touches.   
  
"Wow…" Surprised, Teiki turned her head to stare at the man sitting in   
front of the door. Genrou simply smirked knowingly at his friend as he   
continued to delight in the taste of the woman beneath him. "Damn…"  
  
Teiki took a deep breath trying to steady her racing heart. "Were you   
there the whole time?" Her cheeks, already pretty flushed, reddened   
with embarrassment.  
  
Exchanging a chuckle with his right-hand man, Genrou nibbled on his   
captive's ear. "He always does this…just 'cause he can't find a woman   
of his own."  
  
With mock insult at his friend's joke, Kouji fumed from beneath the   
couple's discarded clothing. Slowly, he rose from his spot. The clothes   
thrown at him earlier tumbled to the floor as he crossed the room.   
"Here." He bent to pick up a large blanket. "It'll be cold tonight."   
Unashamed by his lack of clothing, Genrou separated himself from her   
warmth to retrieve the cover his friend held out for him. "I'm assuming   
you're letting her stay here tonight."  
  
"Yeah. That is, if you don't mind waking up with bandits in the   
morning?" He laughed when he turned to find his captive covering her   
breasts from the eyes of his second in command. She scowled at his   
comment. To ask something like that after he just had sex with her was   
stupid. "Most of the time, the girls we bring here would rather forget   
everything like it's a dream and wake up in their own beds the next   
morning," Genrou bent to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Well, that's stupid." Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around the neck   
of the man sitting beside her. Genrou turned to face her planting a   
brief kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I think it says a lot that   
you'd be willing to wake up with me in the morning. I would hate to   
wake up to find no one there after a night of losing my virginity."  
  
"I knew I liked her." Kouji sat beside his best friend's girl of the   
evening and grinned before taking in the sight of her naked body.  
  
"You're not going to…" Teiki eyed him warily.  
  
"Nah. We don't share, but there's only one mat in here…and only one   
blanket…" His smile broadened as he scooted closer to her.  
  
"Uh-huh…So you're telling me we're gonna get cozy tonight…" Genrou   
laughed before rising off the mat to retrieve what little clothing was   
in the little hut. He pulled his pants on and tied the cord. Turning,   
he watched as Kouji covered Teiki up with the blanket.  
  
"Here…till Genrou finds you something to wear." She pulled the cover   
over her body leaving nothing for the eye to see besides her bare   
shoulders and her legs up to the knee. The leader of the Mt. Reikaku   
Bandits rummaged through some spare clothes to find a large men's   
shirt. He tossed it at her with a smirk telling her to change, which   
she did gratefully. Once again, he crossed the small room to sit upon   
the mat. Pulling Teiki towards him, he produced a bottle of sake and   
began passing it around.  
  
* Author's Notes *  
  
Yes! I have finally gotten around to writting the rest of this fic!!  
If you were confused at all by the beginning, think of the first  
installment as a back track to see what Kouji is doing while Genrou  
and Teiki are in the kitchen during the last chapter. Then, it makes  
a bit more sense.  
  
The next chapter is the last!! Tell me if you want an Epilogue or   
anything!! 


	6. Part 6

A Night With The Wolves  
Part 6  
  
The mid-day sun seeped through the windows of the tiny hut waking Teiki   
from her slumber. Snuggling against her back was a mumbling Kouji with   
his arm lying limply upon her thigh. In front of her was a softly   
snoring Genrou, his legs intertwined with hers and his arm tightly   
wrapped about her waist. The hand upon her thigh scratched her skin as   
if it were trying to scratch an itch. The owner of the hand sighed in   
contentment as if the itch had been satisfied by some unknown force he   
tried to snuggle closer to her warmth.  
  
Her neck bore the weight of her father's amulet. She didn't remember   
when Genrou had given it back to her, but she guessed the bottle they   
shared that night had something to do with her memory lapse. As her   
eyes became reacquainted with the sight of her father's necklace,   
Genrou's hand ventured down south to rest upon her rump.   
  
His mouth twisted into a grin as his wandering hand traveled even   
further south to rub against the bare skin of her leg. Teiki felt her   
borrowed shirt slide up her body so that Genrou was then feeling her up   
as he did the night before. "Morning…" His thumb massaged her hip.  
  
"So you're awake…I thought so…" His smile widened as he drew a   
contented breath, yet made no moves to open his eyes. "Thank you for   
returning-"  
  
"You earned it…Don't worry about it…I'll take you back to Mikai, just   
let me sleep a little more…" His fingers continued their idle   
massaging. Boldly, he pulled her leg toward him so that it loosely   
wrapped around him. Kouji's hand, once on her right leg, dropped   
suddenly to the leg below it, Teiki's left leg.  
  
"Sleep, huh?" Genrou drowsily snickered letting his fingers rub along   
her thigh and hip. "What about your friend?"  
  
"He doesn't care…" Her face assumed a cynical expression realizing the   
position of Kouji's hand, practically between her legs. Sure enough,   
the second in command's hand moved north. Teiki jumped as Kouji's   
fingers grazed her most intimate of intimates, thus waking him from his   
slumber. Genrou burst out laughing, finally opening his eyes completely   
at the uncomfortable situation that just transpired.   
  
"Wha…?" Realizing what just happened, Kouji groaned with displeasure.   
"Wake me up next time I'm in that position man…I could have done   
something much better than that…" Genrou laughed all the more at his   
friend's comment.   
  
"I though you said you didn't share…" Teiki tried to calm her heart as   
the offensive hand removed itself from her body.  
  
"We don't, but I still could have done something better than that." Now   
fully awake, the three tried to think of a reason to stay in bed that   
didn't involve the removal of clothing or the involvement of foreplay.   
Finding nothing, they pulled the blanket over their eyes hoping to ward   
off the afternoon sun.  
  
"I guess we should get back. Mikai'll be wondering where you are."   
Genrou thoughtfully removed his hand from her skin to sit up and rub   
the sleep from his eyes. "Let's get going."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is that girl?" Mikai angrily kneaded another blob of bread   
batter as the sounds of waking bandits invaded her ears. After many   
years of hearing it, she could name who was making each moan of pain.   
Every night she warns them of their drinking, and ever morning the   
still recover from a hang over.  
  
"Mikai-baba…have you seen the boss? He wasn't up there this morning…"   
One blond-haired bandit approached the tavern mistress while scratching   
his behind and squinting away his headache.  
  
"It's afternoon…and no I haven't." He mumbled something incoherent   
before turning to regard the tub of water set out every morning for the   
boys. Though she didn't like the thought of catering to bandits, these   
boys weren't as bad as most. They served as protection for the town in   
a strange way. No one messed with them and they were highly   
territorial. New comers were taxed and men not of the gang were   
punished when they messed with certain townsfolk…namely women. They had   
always protected the girls in her family because her tavern was their   
favorite. Giving them a room and minor provisions was her way of paying   
them back for their business and protection.  
  
"So…what's for breakfast…?" The blond dared to ask as Mikai slammed the   
dough onto the wooden countertop, her eyes narrow with annoyance.  
  
* * *  
  
Disregarding the night of passion they shared only a few hours before,   
Genrou walked beside Teiki as they entered the village. The three   
appeared as mere friends, but one villager guessed what happened by the   
way the red-headed leader eyed his fellow bandits scattered amidst the   
crowd. His eyes spoke to them saying, "she's mine." So she was willing   
to share a bandit's bed.  
  
Seki watched her separate herself from Genrou. His eyes softened as he   
lightly touched her arm. A small smirk and a pair of briefly wandering   
eyes were his only parting words to her before she turned to return   
home. Seki took the moment to approach the hypocrite. He followed her   
until she was within speaking distance. "So…you'll go to bed with him,   
but not with me?" He cornered her, eyes narrowing into beady slits.  
  
"What do you want Seki?" Her voice was harsh as if she were accusing   
him of a crime he hadn't committed yet.  
  
He leaned closer to her until her back was against a wall. "I just want   
what the bandit leader got, especially after the way you treated me   
last night." Scoffing, she pushed him away to continue on her way home.   
"I ain't done with you yet, bitch!"  
  
Genrou's sensitive ears perked up at the sound of Seki's voice. He   
turned to see Teiki angrily punching at the former bouncer. Taking   
deliberate steps, he crossed the main square to where the assault was   
taking place. Without saying a word, Kouji as well as other Mt. Reikaku   
members flocked to the scene. Genrou stepped behind his most recent   
woman to meet an angry snarl. Wrenching her from the offender's grasp,   
he pulled her aside as his buddies ganged up on the stupid man.  
  
"What…?" Teiki watched as Kouji led a stomping attack on her enemy.  
  
"You're one of ours now. We'll always protect you." He gave her a smug   
grin before accompanying her back to Mikai's tavern.  
  
* Author's Notes *  
  
Well, that's it!! I hope you liked the fic. Believe me, I didn't think  
it would last this long. I only wanted to succeed at writing a full  
lemon. It was simply meant as a Tasuki-gets-laid fic at first, but it  
ended up as a little more than that. I still think it turned out rather  
nice though. If you want me to write an epilogue, let me know...and I  
will.  
  
Well, till next time!! 


End file.
